Just a Little
by Witch of Peachan
Summary: Frau and Capella just went out for a short walk; Teito never realized that Ouka's little black dress was so hard to deal with, plus it looked kind of cute on him.. What was he saying? - Recently decided as AU.
1. Black Dress

Summary: Frau and Capella just went out for a short walk; Teito never realized that Ouka's little black dress was so hard to deal with, plus it looked kind of cute on him.. What was he saying!?

Author's note: Semi-based on the song that keeps getting stuck in my head "Don't Trust Me" [not to be confused with 'Trust in Me' from Disney's 'the Jungle Book'] by 3OH!3 with the little black dress and stuff.. Yeah.

Disclaimer: I don't own the song "Don't Trust Me" nor do I own any characters.

Reviews would be nice, since, when starting this, I didn't know whether to make it a one-shot or a couple of chapters long.. I'd like opinions. :]

*_*_*_*_*_*

"Ugh.." The boy tugged at the back of the dress he wore. Freaking Ouka; why'd she make him wear this!? Oh yeah.. 'It'd match your collar~!' the girl had cooed out several times before Teito finally gave in. A simple black dress, she said. Simple, pft! Teito had to keep adjusting the hem of the thing around his legs. When he thought simple, he didn't think of super-short. He didn't think anything like this existed! The girl only giggled as she sat there starring at him, Mikage on her shoulder and Kururu next to her on a chair in their shared room. The brunette frowned deeply as he looked into the mirror at himself, thin limbs sticking out from the feminine clothing.

"Ouka-chan.." The boy whined at her from the reflection, lips creasing into a frown. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Well, because you obviously like girl clothes!" The bitter voice of Kururu chimed in, Teito could see her little draconic figure sneering at him from next to the light haired female. "I-I.."

The pink-eyed girl giggled behind her hand, standing next to the disgruntled teen. She carefully adjusted his dress to slip comfortably around his hips, "You wanted to show Fra--"

"N-No I didn't!" Teito shifted from foot to foot, face heating up, cheeks tinting a delicate pink colour. "I.." He wrinkled his nose, looking away from the mirror. He couldn't see himself like this!

Kururu snorted to herself as Mikage cooed adorably and leapt onto his best friend's head. "Ouka just wants to see you and Frau --"

"Kururu!" Ouka raised her voice, spinning around and sending a heated look at her sister-figure-creature, her face a slight pink colour. The female dragon only let out a scoffing of a chuckle, flapping its wings around, "Well you do."

The green eyed boy glanced over at them, head canted off to the side after curiously looking at his own form in the mirror, ".. What do you want Ouka?" The girl shot up at him, face heating up, "E-Er.. Nothing, Teito-kun! Nothing at all.. Well, what do you know, I think I hear Frau and Capella coming back! I'll go see if Capella wants to take a walk!"

With that, the girl practically shot out from the room, followed closely by Kururu and Mikage. Teito was frozen in front of the mirror, he felt the colour drain from his face as he heard the muffled voices of Ouka conversing with the blond man and the child. He frantically dashed around the room to hide or for his clothes.

Wait.. Ouka took out his clothes and put them.. Damnit! He jogged for the doorway, pulled the door open only to be greeted by a black covered torso. He immediately slammed the door shut and leant against it.

…Oh shit.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

"Oi, oi. Calm down, we're seeing the brat." The man's face twitched as the little boy's hands curled into his hair painfully. Ow.. Little kids always had to have a really strong grip, didn't they?

Their group had been lucky enough to find a nice place to stay; rather large, a room for the girl and brat as well as himself. Capella would most likely sleep with the kid. Frau sighed, pushing the front door open. It was only temporary, anyway.

"Hey, Frau-san!" The blue-eyed man looked up, the Princess prancing from.. His room?-- out at him, Mikage and her friend following her. "I was wondering if I could take Capella out somewhere!" She grinned innocently cheerful at him, almost as if she was.. Hiding something? After a moment, Frau shrugged, lifting the young boy from his shoulders, "Okay."

Capella cheered, taking Ouka's hand as they left with barely another word. He heard their chatter fade away before he started to make his way to where she came. He took a breath, preparing for the worse when suddenly the door opened up for him. A pair of wide, green eyes stared at him before they disappeared. Was.. What the hell did he just see? He placed a hand on the knob before shoving it open roughly. "What the hell..?" He heard a thump, something hitting the ground, on the other side of the door.

"Nngh~.." The man's brows raised curiously; he peered around the door, only to see a small, fair skinned figure in a slim fitting black dress and short hair. It.. It couldn't be.. A grin grew on his face as he snuck up on the curled up figure on the floor. Before he even said anything, they noticeably tensed.

Frau carefully leaned forward towards the figure, breathing into their ear, "Hello~, princess.." And oh was he tempted to do something else. Suddenly, the figure wiped around and glared heatedly at him, face a dangerous colour of red. "Y-You bastard! What the hell was that?!" The older man crouched down, staring the angry teen down, "What was what, kid?"

"Y-You know what it was!"

"Mind explaining to me why you're in my room.. And in a dress..?" Not that he minded.. His brows raised as he looked the boy up and down. Of course it was wrong. Castor would probably kill him for even staring at the boy like he was at the moment. But Castor wasn't there, was he~. The boy looked.. Pretty good in a dress. Any curves her had were revealed, even in the position he was in, sitting on his shins, hands between his slightly spread thighs as he sent embarrassed and angry glares at the older man.

".. What the hell're you starring at!?" The boy glared towards the older man, suppressing a shudder at the look. Of course he had an idea what the other was looking at.. But.. What would happen if he asked?

"What does it look like? You in that sexy dress of yours.." Oh crap, he actually said it. Well.. Maybe it would sound like he complimented the dress and not the minor. Keep that in mind! Minor, minor, minor..

"..S-…Sexy…?!" The boy's face flushed even more, looking down to the floor. Oh god, this was weird but.. But.. Right? Okay, he would admit that he'd.. He had.. Has.. Feelings for the older male.. Maybe.. But.. But he shouldn't act on them! He really shouldn't! It just didn't seem okay.. But he really wanted to.. No. Absolutely not. Teito mentally shook his head, glancing up only to find that.. The older male was still starring at him.

…Now this was weird.

The older male blinked, catching the boy's eye. It was only moments later that he realized how close they were. He jerked himself back, uncharacteristically flushing, even if it was faintly. A mixture of just the boy's predicament and just.. Everything? Why did the damn kid have to look so cute in that! See, this was why he pushed his perverted act with his porn and trying to hit on women: so something like this didn't happen! He put a hand over his face, sighing heavily as he avoided even looking near the boy. He would probably get his hair ripped out by him. Or Castor if Labrador hears something of this in the flowers..

He was ripped from his thoughts by smaller hands gently placing themselves around his face. Hesitantly, he turned to stare at the boy with large, bright green eyes looking up at him from below, a look in them that almost looked clouded. "…Kid?" Almost immediately the boy pulled back, hands closed loosely as he shifted backwards several inches.

"S.. Sorry." The boy glanced down, his brown locks falling into his face to shield the growing colour to his cheeks. Why had he done that! He had just gone through his head and told himself several times 'No, that is not going to happen.' The boy stared at his hands, eyes narrowed as he sent a string of profanity and curses through his mind. Why did he do that? Why was he on the floor in Frau's room? Why was he in Frau's room? Why was he in here with a dress in front of -- He squeaked weakly, two strong fingers pushing his chin upwards, forcing his neck to crane back and look at the older man. Teito knew he looked pathetic in this state, it was embarrassing, really. And why couldn't he stop looking at Frau's eyes? They were just… Really.. Really pretty? Maybe that wasn't the right word. But they were just really blue and.. Were they getting closer!?

The boy's face flushed as he indeed noticed that Frau was leaning closer, starring intently at him. Oh god, was this happening? Did he want this to happen? Augh!

It took Frau all of two milliseconds to realize what exactly he was doing: leaning towards an adorable young kid to kiss him. But it also took him a less amount of time to realize, he really didn't care. Not even if the boy were to hit him for it either. Or Castor. But the kid's punch would probably hurt more.

Slowly, he leant forward towards the kid. This was so wrong but.. But he felt like he had to. His hand ghosted from the boy's chin, down his jaw to loosely cup his face, his thumb resting on the younger's cheek. He could feel the heat radiating off of his skin; he could see his eyes clouding over with.. Something, but he didn't know what. The older male debated pulling back at the last second, so he hesitated. But.. The younger.. Surprised him.

The boy had raised an arm, wrapping it timidly around the man's neck while his other hand hovered over his own. They caught each other's eye at the last second before pulling one another closer, lips touching gently.

Teito gasped, sitting up straighter so he could lean into the man more than he was. He barely noticed that he practically crawled into the other's lap. His hand pressed to the top of Frau's, holding it to his face. Nor did the boy notice that the man had looped an arm around his waist, holding his thin frame in place. That moment was just.. Everything, nothing else. Frau felt the heat from Teito's face in this close proximity as he felt his own turn red. The green-eyed boy felt his heart beat faster as he placed his legs on either side of the man's, so even if he wanted to move he couldn't without disturbing the boy. The moment didn't stop when both pulled back, the younger of the two gasping for breath as his eyes fluttered open, catching the man's expression: a soft smirk was placed on his face as he looked upon the flushed boy.

Teito opened his mouth to say something, but then the door opened and a loud squeal burst through.

*_*_*_*_*_*_*

Super lame cliffhanger, I know. Sorry. I don't know if I want to keep it at this, or continue it for a couple of more chapters. :]

R&R, plzkthx. :D

Reviews telling me to continue or to leave it so would also help me as well.

K Thx!

Peaches.


	2. AUTHOR'S NOTE, PLEASE READ

Author's Note, PLEASE READ. D:

AHAHAHAHHA. Hey guys! It's been WELL over a year, hasn't it? How've you all been? Granted if some of you are still hanging on to this story.. Which is what I'm going to tell you about!

I haven't written fanfics in WAY too long. So I've gotten REALLY rusty. So, if ANYONE wants to BETA, please, be my guest. I really would need one because…

I'm going to write chapter two! – Not that I hadn't already! I mean, I started to, then my computer crashed, and every thing was lost on it. I just never bothered to do anything about it. [[I also noticed that Chapter one was oddly written. Darnit..]]

Also, I've decided that "Just a Little" is going to be Alternate Universe. How AU, I'll figure out by the time chapter two's out. Like an AU where Ouka stays? Or an AU where they're all like… Friends in the big city or something with gangs and stuff. Actually, the later sounds pretty cool. You all should decide. Fast!

Until then, hang on!

I'll also try and get "Switching Places" up and running again, as well as my Pokemon and Naruto fanfics up and running.

Aw, man. I totally became one of the writers I totally hate. Sorry, all!

And when you find I've been slacking again, please Message me through , or through any other means and push! Push I say! I really want to do this for you guys!

Ciao!


End file.
